


I made the stars (for us to lie beneath)

by Amuse_me



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's origin story, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Picnics, Raphael - Freeform, Slice of celestial life, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuse_me/pseuds/Amuse_me
Summary: It was like the constant of listening to Mozart's rendition of Don't Stop Me Now, like the constant of a wing over his shoulder. Like the hellfire he breathed and the sin coursing through his veins, Aziraphale's love was nothing new. It was what made him an Angel, still.





	I made the stars (for us to lie beneath)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own good omens and also wrote this fanfic in less than two hours.

 Hooper's field was a well known stargazing spot.

The woods right next to the clearing had mothers warning their young ones to never venture there alone.

There were stories of children getting so enamoured by the night sky they lost their way into the woods, never to return. It was seldom visited by humanity, excepting for groping teenagers and budding astronomers of the village. It was untouched in the winters, where light snow and frost coated everything and no fire would start.

This didn't stop the two men-shaped celestials from spreading a picnic blanket and opening up a small flask of whiskey. One of them, a blond haired and pink cheeked man stared upwards as his partner pointed at the night sky.

His face was illuminated by the night sky, but looked as if it held a glow of its own. The other was a ratther unfortunate mix of tall and gangly, with long ginger hair that was currently styled  up in a haphazard bun.

His face held no glow but his snake-like eyes seemed to hold in a lot more than a mere human would see.

"You see that one there? I brought the gas clouds together all by myself for that one," the tall, gangly one said, pointing at a particular star.

The blonde- _Aziraphale_ , smiled upwards, eyes twinkling. He leaned closer, indulgent in his movements. It was a perfect little moment.

Crowley the demon was trying to stargaze, look up at the stars he once created under a different name. He remembered arranging the constellations and seeing the first supernova. But that was a long time ago. No amount of sunrises through tinted glass or _celestial harmonies_ could change the shock of falling from god's grace.

"That one there? I might take you there someday, _beautiful_ in springtime."

Aziraphale flushed, turning to look at Crowley. The only sound there was of the far away rustling coming from the woods. The angel felt the souls of those who slept, the harsh cold keeping them sedated. It had been a couple of years since the world had begun again- courtesy of the antichrist and everything reminded him of the garden. It was where he had met his oldest, most dearest adversary, where he had defied god's plan for the first time.

It felt like they truly were the only ones left on this earth.

Crowley looked back, lips curling into a smile. There was a fondness there, a softer fuller expression that was only reserved for the one sitting next to him. He raised the flask in his hand to his lips, feeling the burn of the liquid down his throat.

"Crowley?"  
  
He turned, raising an eyebrow. Aziraphale had a look in his eyes. It wasn't a look Crowley always liked, a tilt of the head, lips parted and shoulders tight.

" _Ngk_ ,"

"You must've been a powerful angel, to have been assigned the night sky," he gestured above, "the only other angels who worked on it were-"

"I would _not_ finish that, if I were you." The flask thudded on to the blanket, liquor spilling over and staining the tartan.

"But my dear surely you must have been powerful-" Aziraphale fluttered his hands and the flask and the spilled whiskey vanished.

"Power was not a thing I knew about, when I fell, just followed orders until I realised that maybe it's not all as _glorious_ as she cracked it up to be."

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"You could have been ruling hell,"

"I could've been surfboarding on a sea of maggots,"

"But didn't you ever wonder? If I were you I would have certainly thought about it."

"Heaven's flawed, Hell's dysfunctional, we're at the best place we can be, angel."

Aziraphale wanted to pry further but instead decided to point at a red star in the sea of the sky.

"Why don't you tell me about that one?"

"Oh that was a piece of _art_ , it was before the concept of time was invented, we had finally gotten the hang of nebulae and..."

Aziraphale let the voice wash over him and leaned his head on Crowley's bony shoulder, unfurling one of his wings to cover them both. Crowley kept on talking, eyes unfocused with nostalgia and breath smelling of hellfire.

It made something come loose in his chest. Something that was holding him back but not anymore. He was a new man, a new angel. A small crack in celestial propaganda which allowed him to _fall_ without really ever falling.

"You know, Crowley I really do love you."

Crowley sputtered to a stop. The look on his face brought Aziraphale six thousand years back in time, though he was wiser since then.

The demon didn't respond for a while. A response wasn't expected, it was a declaration that had been said multiple times, only now it was out loud. It was like the beat that Crowley's heart maintained just because he liked the sound of it.

It was like the constant of listening to Mozart's rendition of _Don't Stop Me Now_ , like the constant of a wing over his shoulder. Like the hellfire he breathed and the sin coursing through his veins, Aziraphale's love was nothing new. It was what made him an Angel, still.

"I just wanted to help, y'know? I wanted to be able to choose. And _look where it got me_."

"It got you by my side," Aziraphale's fluffy hair formed a perfect starlit halo, "it got you right here, untouchable by hell or heaven."

It was in that moment that Crowley leaned in. Aziraphale caught on.

Their lips met and there was a surge of energy that coursed through them. The only real thing was the heat of their mouths and the ground beneath them and not much else remained. It wasn't the first they'd shared, but it had been a while.

Everything tasted like the fresh sharpness of peppermint and thyme and the newness that they hadn't felt in a while. One of them made a small noise in the back of their throat which led to them snogging ardently against the cold ground. Not that they felt cold. Perks of being six thousand years old and never having to truly care for the external temperature.

Hands roamed over the others skin as if two parts of one puzzle, desperate to fit together. And together they fit.

They stopped just as the first hints of the sun began to rise over the horizon. They chose to sit as closely as they possibly can, looking into each other's eyes.

"You know," said Crowley, serpent of Eden, creator of the orignal sin and boyfriend of Aziraphale, "they once used to call me _Raphael_..."

Aziraphale, principality, bookshop owner and lover of all things beautiful, listened to his boyfriend as the sun erased all the stars in it's red glow. 

* * *

_Angels rise from the depths of the sea_  
_(And all that lies underneath)_  
_Calling out to lone seafarers as they shake the brine off their feathers_  
_Angels cry from the depths of the sea_  
_(And all that lies beneath)_  
_Urging the waves to seek a shore_  
_To meet the land over and over as if it were an illicit lover_  
_Angels fly over the skies with doves_  
_(And all else that lies above)_  
_Making the winds of a revolution begin to take form_  
_Angels die on reaching the land_  
_(For no angel can survive the greed of man)_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I totally buy the headcanon that Crowley is Raphael. The poem at the end is mine. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
